Murderess
by Sparrowess
Summary: This is a story about a girl who falls in love with a man who went to jail on false charges and is out and back to get his revenge. Little does she know that the person she falls in love with could be the person who changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

Love…

Love…

It is a mysterious thing

You think you love someone one second

Then the next you find yourself falling head over heels for someone else

And understand that your love truly lies within that person's heart

And at times you find yourself completely lost

Unable to find your way

At time you feel trapped by other forces

It is strange how strong love is

You can be in love with the very person that would kill you

But still stay with that person

Only because of love that yearns for that special someone

At times love can be like water

Love can carve its path even through storms

And when trapped, love finds a new path

It can change directions as the wind

And moods as well

Love, for the most part, is a wonderful thing

But the trouble with love, is taming it

Day 1

Our story begins on the dark streets of London, where the moon is shown brightly on the cobblestone streets. The wind blows often rocking the lanterns that dangle from the hooks and squeak creating an enchanting melody. And the stars stood out more than anything.

My best friend and I step off of the ship that brought us here onto the creaking dock while one of the cabin boys brought us our bags.

"Here you are miss," he said to my friend who was shortly behind me

"Thanks," She said with a small grin

He bowed and walked back onto the ship to help with some of the cargo

"Why did we come here again?" Chi-Chi asked

"To explore, to see new things," I started " How are we supposed to see the world if we don't come to different places. U don't think artists make masterpieces by never picking up a brush, or pencil."

"Okay. Okay. Aren't we the poet today?"

I've always been sort of an explorer. The idea of going to different places has always fascinated me, while Chi-Chi on the other hand was always fascinated with magic with potions and things of that sort. She went back to get our bags.

"Hey Kelsey, come and get your bags" she called me

"Kelsey, Kelsey?" she continued, but I paid no attention for I was mesmerized by what was on the ship close to ours. A man walked off of the ship onto the dock. He had dark, black hair with a white streak on the right side. He had a certain glimmer in his eyes, though his face seemed very grim and a sophistication that seemed irresistible and hypnotizing. He took his bag and began to walk away from the dock seeing all that was around him and looked directly at me for about 30 seconds. I realized that he knew that I was watching him and turned around and ran back towards my friend stumbling upon her back

"Hey. Hey wh-whats wrong?" she questioned very concerned

"Did he see me?" I asked back "Did he? Please tell me he didn't see me."

"See who?" she looked up and saw him "Aaaaaaaah him? Well he's looking over here if that's what you wanted to know

"He is are u kidding?"

"Nope"

I turned around and he was still looking at me. Then he turned around and vanished into the darkness.

Chi-Chi handed me my bag "You know," she said "You gotta try to be a bit more coy."

"OH does that mean….. he noticed me?"

"Well yeah, but I also think.. he liked it. Now I don't know about you but I'm tired and I'd like to get to a place to stay before dawn,"

We grabbed out things and headed to our destination on Fleet Street which was about 10 minutes away from the dock. It was a cozy building just enough for 2 or 3 people. Exhausted my friend dropped her things and went straight upstairs to the room she would stay in. A few minutes later she came back downstairs

"Its perfect," she said joyously "I think we'll be very happy here."

"Me too."

I walked over to the living room and looked into the fireplace and saw the inscription carved onto the back.

"When life seems dark, bring back the light," I read aloud

"What a nice saying," Chi-Chi said "Where'd you get that from?

"The fireplace"

"Speaking of fires we need to light one. I'll take care of that."

I lounged out on the couch and my friend lit the fire. And I slowly fell asleep.


	2. The Second Day and Onward

Day 2

Day 2

I was woken by the sound of a ringing doorbell and my friend shaking me.

"Wake up. Wake up," she repeated "Wake up. We have a guest."

I told her okay reassuring her, thought that wasn't my intention With that last comment I rolled over and closed my eyes once more listening to the conversation of my best friend and the stranger at the door.

"Hi there. How can I help you?" my friend asked

"Hey," The woman said" I just saw you coming here late last night and we just wanted to say hi and welcome to London."

" Oh thanks, uuuh we?"

"Hi," I heard the voice of a man with a deep voice that was very attractive speaking to my friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see u there."

"Its ok I don't really try to be seen a lot."

" Well what are you two standing out in the cold for? Come on in."

I heard the sound of people walking while I rested.

"Don't mind my friend. She's exhausted make yourselves at home. I'll be right back." And then the footsteps of my best friend went off into the distance.

I felt very uncomfortable knowing that there were two other people I didn't know were in the same room as I was.

"You know you really need to be more open towards different people" the woman said as she was walking into the living room while a pair of heavy footsteps following and stopped at the couch that was across from mine.

"Well excuse me for not being more comfortable around people," the man said harshly.

The lighter footsteps came along and stopped in front of the same couch as well, and stopped at the same couch.

"I'm back. Sorry about that," I heard my friend say as I took a huge sigh of relief, with my eyes still closed of course

"Its alright," the woman said " And by the way you can call me Mrs. Lovett. And that is Mr. Todd."

"Oh okay. Well, my name is Chi-Chi and the girl sleeping on the couch is Kelsey."

Around that point I felt like I was well rested and decided to get up.

" Look who decided to get up," my friend said " Kelsey, this is Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd."

"You can call me Sweeney if you like"

"Okay Sweeney"

"Hi," I started, then I saw the same man from the dock yesterday and felt that my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"Umm. Hi." I continued then accidentally fell off of the couch and started laughing like it was nothing, because it was of course. When I did get back on my feet, I acted like I didn't even fall

" So how long have you 2 been here?"

"Oh we just got in last night," I said

"From where?" Mrs. Lovett asked again

"From…um…," I started

"Romania," Chi-Chi said "Yeah from Romania"

"St. Petersburg, Romania," I repeated backing up my friend

"Um. St. Petersburg is in Russia," Sweeney said.

"Well there's another one in Romania. Did ya know that?" I said defending myself. I mean , I couldn't let him know our secret.

He smirked at the response to that comment and it made my heart shutter.  
"Well that's all the time we have today," Mrs. Lovett said cheerfully. "Come on Mr. T"

"Ok," He said softly

"Ok," my friend said while walking my friend out. "Don't be a stranger or anything like that. You know don't be afraid of coming bye to visit."

"Bye Kelsey," Sweeney said.

"Bye Sweeney," I responded

The door slowly closed and I took another sigh of relief and my friend was giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you so giddy about?" I asked

"You see you don't think I know," she said "but I know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't gimme that. I know how you were looking at him."

I took another sigh.

"Okay. Okay I admit it. I'm smitten by him. I don't know why but…. I'm crazy about him already.

I sounded like a broken record. All I heard was him name running through my head a thousand times. Everywhere I went that day I saw him. For the next weeks after that, he and I hung out together and our bond was getting stronger. Then one morning he showed up at my door.

"Oh. Hey Sweeney," Chi-Chi said answering the door "Are you here for Kelsey?"

"Actually, I'm here to see you."

"Me?"

He dragged my friend outside "Okay. I know that Kelsey's birthday is coming up soon and I need your help.

I want to get her something special" He looked down at the floor "You see," He paused "I love her."

"Awww. How sweet."

"And I was shy about it before but I'm proud to say she's the reason I wake up in the morning."

"That is so romantic. Of course I'll help you. Anything you had in mind?"

"I want to take her to the sea where she's wanted to go there forever."


	3. The Dragon Fruit and the lLilly Water

Day 59,

Day 59,

"Happy Birthday Kelsey," Sweeney said in a cheerful mood while embracing me.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"How can I not know? Now run upstairs and get dressed."

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"You'll see, you'll see," he said while he pushed me up the stairs and into my room.

"There's the birthday girl!" my friend said in joy as she came towards me. " Happy birthday Kelsey! Why are you dressed?"

" You're in on this whole little thing, too?"

"Umm.. yeah"

"You know I don't like surprises"

"Which is why it will be more fun when you are overbubbling with joy when you see what we have planned for you. Now stop poking around and get dressed."

"Yes mom," I snapped " Gosh. Rush me why don't ya"

I grabbed the burgundy dress that I was going to wear made out of silk. I tucked that in the bathroom and ran out to get the shoes that I was planning to wear. Hearing the noise of someone dragging something in the hall, I looked and saw my best friend dragging a medium sized box across the floor. It was wrapped in red satin and was laced in black.

"A present! A present!" I came running at her like a little girl.

"Yep it's for you."

"I wanna open it now. Please. Oh please."

"No I'm going to make you wait."

"Awwwwwwwww,"

"Now don't be a baby. You'll get it after we sing happy birthday and cut the cake."

"Okay," I said disappointed. "Do you need any help carrying that downstairs."

"Nah I'll do fine"

With that note I quickly got the shoes that I was going to wear and ran back into the bathroom. I looked out the window of the bathroom and smiled. My favorite weather, clouded with the sun peaking out of the clouds like leaks in the ceiling. Knowing that there were 2 people downstairs waiting on me, I quickly slipped on my dress and styled to my liking with a French comb aligned with white lilies on it, right in the center.

"How do I look?" I asked as I walked down the stairs

"You look incredible," Chi-Chi said

"Dazzling," Sweeney said keeping his eyes fixed on me as he walked towards the closet.

"Why are you going there?" I asked "I don't think we're going there are we?

"You just wait and see," he replied and he put my jacked on for me. What a gentlemen "One last thing." He placed a handkerchief over my eyes and ties it in the back

"Wait, why am I being blindfolded?" I asked

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yes but that's what makes them fun."

He leaded me out of the doorway and onto the cobblestone walkway. A couple steps later, I felt myself stepping onto a metal footstep and then found myself leaded to a seat and sat down

" This is a carriage, isn't it?" The scarf was removed and shouted in joy. "It is a carriage." I rubbed my hands along the velvety seats and looked up into the open sky. The coachman came and sat in the head of the seat. Chi-Chi got up to reach the couch mean and scooted to the side of Sweeney and I.

"I need you to take us to," She whispered the rest in the coachman's ear.

"Can do," he said and stuck his hand out to receive his payment as my friend handed him the money

"Many thanks," He replied. My friend stared at him as if he was familiar then went back to her seat.

The horses began to move and the wheels turned and we went rolling out of London giggling and chuckling and reminiscing about things from the past as Sweeney kept his arm around me the entire time. I gazed out into the fields and saw the sheep and cattle roam about and the clouds shift every now and then. Then we passed a sign that says now leaving London.

"That was the sign Sweeney," I said as I kept my head planted on his shoulder.

"Great," he replied taking out his handkerchief once more.

"Not again with the handkerchief."

"It's all apart of the surprise. Just a little more patience."

I took one last look at the present that my friend reserved for me and my eyes were covered again.

"Now we're only a little while away from out destination," Sweeney said reassuring me. "I know you're anxious but we're almost there." And drifted off to sleep.

About 20 minutes later, I woke up to the smell of salt. And the handkerchief was off of my eyes allowing them to breath

"Honey wake up." My love said shaking me "We're here."

"We're here!" I shouted as I woke up slowly. "Why do I smell salt?"

"Because," Chi-Chi said turning me around

"Oh my Lord. It's the ocean." I said joyously taking off my shoes and walking in the sand. "The sand is so warm!" I shouted as I began to cry. "It's beautiful."

"You did good Sweeney." My best friend said to the man of my dreams. "You know I haven't seen her this happy since we started traveling. I'm glad you're around to make her happy."

"Thanks." He said

"Oh!" I came yelling to my best friend in the world to hug her. "It's so beautiful! Thank you so much." I said embracing my friend with a hug.

"You're more than welcome," she said graciously "Now don't keep thanking me. You know how I don't like that, but now, we feast on cake."

"Cake?"

"Chocolate cake"

"I love chocolate cake."

We went to the table right by the dock that had a lovely view of the ocean. The cake was moist and very rich in flavor. It melted in my mouth with every piece of cake. After the happy birthday celebration, I spent the rest of my day chancing the waves , being absorbed with every joyful thought as the water brushed against my legs. And I watched the sunset in the arms of me man I loved as we talked and thought about the future and what we would become.

" I'm sorry to interrupt your special moment together," my friend started as she sat before us " but you forgot to open your present."

"Oh that's right"

"Would you like to open it now?"

"Sure,"

I dragged the present towards me and slowly pulled the bow that rested upon the velvet top of the box.

"Mind if I joined you?" I looked up from the box and saw that it was Jack, Chi-Chi's lover.

"Jack!" she exclaimed and grasped hey love.

"I remembered it was somebody's birthday today so I got this," he said handing me a medium sized box. I opened the box and it was a dagger with a diamond encrusted in the handle. I thanked him graciously and went back to opening the present which sat in front of me.

When the bow was finally unlaced, and the top spontaneously flipped open which revealed 2 boxed on the inside. One of the boxes had a dragon carved into it, and the other had a waterfall.

A card rested in the middle of the 2 boxes

_Meant for an everlasting passionate love, _the note read.

"Remember when I went to Tokyo last winter?" She asked

"And I carried home that big box with me? And how you wanted to know about the story on Sakura and Karoshimo?"

"This is it?" I asked

"Yup,"

I slowly lifted the cover of the box with the dragon on it and lifted the dragon shaped fruit and the drink in the other box.

"What is that?" Sweeney asked

"That," Chi-Chi explained "is the dragon fruit and lily water. It entwines 2 lovers together forever."

Right at the sunset, the drink in the water was poured into 2 glasses and the fruit was cut and placed onto the thin china plate.

Sweeney picked up the fruit and placed it in my hand like the story said.

"Cheers," Chi-Chi said strolling off with her lover

"Happy birthday," Sweeney said

This couldn't have gone anymore perfectly. And the sun slowly went down glistening upon the waters. And the stars rose and the moon came out and smiled upon the ocean waters.


End file.
